


The Classic Triad

by katajainen



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [23]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Jaime's mystery cooking skills, No beta - provided as is, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen
Summary: There's nothing like staying in bed with a head cold to bring out surprising skills in your partner.





	The Classic Triad

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 of the February Ficlet Challenge, prompt: Character A has a cold.

"You're not going anywhere."   


Brienne sat up, batting off his hands. "Forget about it, Jaime," she said, hating how stuffy she sounded. "I'm not even running a fever."   


"No. But you're sneezing every two minutes."   


"Doesn't matter – I wear a mask anyway."   


"Oh, I didn't realize it was a bring-your-own-germ day at the lab."   


Brienne punched him weakly on the arm. "Very funny." Her throat itched, and she gave in to the urge to cough. Only it wouldn't let her up that easily, devolving into a dry, lung-wracking fit that left her gasping, water streaming from her eyes.   


"And that will play well with precision instruments, I'm sure," Jaime argued. "Better you stay where you are." He gave her shoulder a gentle shove, and Brienne flopped back on the bed, defeated by  _ his _ logic for once.   


"Fine. Give me that phone."   


"Smart girl. I'll get you some tea."   


She must have fallen asleep right after hitting "Send" and hoping her message didn't sound too apologetic. The tea on the nightstand was cool, but sweet, and after hunting for her phone among the bedclothes she discovered it was already three hours later.   


By the sound of it, Jaime was in the kitchen, which was... unusual. She was just about to investigate, when the man himself walked into the room, carrying two steaming bowls on a tray.   


'Your lunch, my lady of the sickbed – I took the liberty of delivering it early, considering you eschewed breakfast.'   


She couldn't help laughing, and then wished she hadn't, for it set off a long fit of coughing that made her sides hurt.   


'I didn't know you cooked,' she remarked a bit later, blowing on her spoonful. It was a pity she couldn't smell anything, but the broth was hot and creamy with what she thought was coconut milk, and the chicken, mushrooms and bell pepper wonderfully juicy and soft. Besides, everything was well-spiced enough to clear her clogged-up sinuses at least temporarily; an idea she certainly welcomed.   


'I cook... three things. This is one of them.'   


'And the other two?'   


'Spaghetti carbonara and omelette.'   


'I fail to see the common denominator.'   


'The classic triad of seduction, breakfast and sickbed,' Jaime grinned, balancing his own now-empty bowl on his knee.   


'Is that so? Only then...'   


'Only then nothing we have ever done has followed the usual order of things.'   


'Then it would be only fair if you made breakfast tomorrow.'   


'As you please, my lady. And once you are sufficiently recovered, I swear to appropriately seduce you with my spaghetti prowess.'   


'I'll hold you to that,' said Brienne once she had stopped laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of modern-day Brienne as a scientist of some description almost certainly infilrtated into this from almostabeauty and Nurdles' wonderful, wonderful story Bound Together.


End file.
